


Let Me Show You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was born blind, but that doesn't stop Dean from loving him. Dean wants to show Castiel just how much he really loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brown_eyed_fallen_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN!!! For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, this fic was for the prompt: _"I always love your writing, you're very good. I have a request but I don't have tumblr so I'm just gonna leave it here. My birthday is on Friday and I would love if you could write a destiel fic with Cas being blind. Something really fluffy and cute but it could also be smutty. I would absolutely love that. So thanks for being an awesome author and good luck with that novel you're writing, I'm sure it'll be a really good book."_ given to me by the lovely brown_eyed_fallen_angel :3 So, I hope that this is what you wanted, and I know that it's technically still Thursday but we can pretend that it's Friday :D So, once again, Happy Birthday, and I hope you like it!! (As always, it's tagged as underaged, but they are both eighteen!!)

They’re on Dean’s bed, luckily enough for both Castiel and Dean, Sam and Dean’s parents were going to be gone the night. Fine by Dean, that only meant that he got to spend more time like this with Cas.

Castiel was lying on Dean’s bed, his head in Dean’s lap as Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ dark hair. Castiel smiled at the touch, letting out soft hums of contentment every now and then.

Dean couldn’t help but do the same. The sight of Cas, smiling softly and purring in contentment was a sight that made Dean sigh. “God, I wish you could see yourself, Cas. You’re so so beautiful,” Dean praised, causing Cas to smile more. Even if Cas looked in a mirror, he didn’t have the ability to see himself. Cas had been born blind, so he had lived with it all his life. When he found Dean, he found that Dean didn’t mind it at all, he always did whatever he could to help Cas.

“You’re too kind to me, Dean,” Castiel replied quietly. Dean just smiled more.

“You deserve every bit of it, Cas,” Dean told Cas, who sat up with a sigh, shifting so that his face was inches away from Dean’s.

“I wish I could see you,” Cas muttered, bringing one hand up Dean’s chest, letting his fingers smooth over Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the touch, and Castiel smiled softly. Dean simply watched as Cas began mapping out Dean’s features with his fingertips. Cas had done this many a time before. He was a little shy about it the first time, but Dean was welcoming, and slowly they both got used to it, and it became a thing of comfort for each of them.

Dean felt Cas’ finger smooth up his cheek and to his temple, a second finger joining the first one as he ran them across Dean’s forehead before leading them to the bridge of Dean’s nose. He traced over it carefully before running them underneath Dean’s eyes. Dean smiled softly and reached out a hand to cup Cas’ jaw as Cas’ fingers traced the line of Dean’s jaw.

“You’re gorgeous,” Castiel muttered as he ran his thumbs along Dean’s cheekbones. Dean smiled, and Cas could feel it, so he smiled right back.

“You’re making me blush Cas,” Dean said softly, causing Castiel to bite his lip.

“I bet you look real fucking cute when you blush too,” Castiel said, making Dean laugh a little.

“Not as cute as you,” he told Cas, who let his fingers wander down to Dean’s lips. He took his time with Dean’s lips, tracing them and memorizing the feeling of them against the pads of his fingertips, even though he had done so a million times before. He could feel Dean’s breath hot against them, and it only made him want more.

He let his hands travel away from Dean’s face, down his neck and to his shoulders before he pressed forwards, slowly kissing Dean, melting into the comforting warmth of him. Dean’s lips were always so soft, so sweet. Whenever they kissed, Dean never rushed it, he always let Castiel take control. Cas wanted to take things slow today, but that’s not to say that desire wasn’t burning in the pit of his stomach.

He slowly parted his lips, and when he did so he soon felt Dean’s tongue slip slowly into his mouth, hot and wanting against Cas’. Castiel smoothed his hands back up Dean, letting them cup the back of his head as he drew Dean closer. Castiel heard Dean let out a soft noise into the kiss, and Castiel moaned softly in response, using his tongue to trace Dean’s mouth just as he used his fingertips to trace Dean’s face.

Castiel could feel Dean’s hands, warm and grounding, running along his sides. Soon they were smoothing down his back and gripping his ass, coaxing Cas onto his lap with a grin. Castiel could feel Dean grinning into the kiss, and he smiled softly too, pressing his body closer to Dean’s, meeting Dean’s chest with his own.

Dean rested one hand on Castiel’s hip, the other pressing into his back, firm and steady, something that made the heat inside of Cas grow only more. Dean pulled back from the kiss to nibble on Cas’ lower lip, suckling on it gently before letting it go, Cas pressing his lips back into Dean’s as soon as Dean had let it go.

The kiss grew heated as Cas began to rut against Dean, hips grinding down onto Dean’s lap sending friction to both of their cocks. Soon, Castiel was moaning into the kiss, his fingers beginning to find the longer hairs on Dean’s head and tugging, eliciting pleased groans from Dean.

Dean pulled away to kiss down Cas’ neck, his breath hot and panting against the skin of Castiel’s neck. It made shivers run down Cas’ spine. Cas was panting too, catching his breath before he spoke. “Want you to fuck me,” Castiel breathed out, and Dean groaned softly at the words.

“I can do that,” Dean responded, running his hands down Castiel’s thighs. “Lie back for me,” Dean instructed, and Castiel reluctantly shifted off of Dean’s lap, pressing one hot kiss to his mouth before firstly tugging off his shirt, then laying back down.

Dean did the same, awkwardly getting his jeans and boxers off too. Once he had gotten them off, Cas smirked. “You’re naked, aren’t you?” he inquired.

“Yup,” Dean replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up because he had an idea of what Cas wanted to do now that he was.

“Straddle me,” Cas ordered, and Dean was not about to deny Cas’ orders, so he shuffled forwards and straddled Castiel. Sure enough, Dean was right when he thought he knew what Castiel was about to do next. He watched Cas’ right hand, his dominant one, creep up Dean’s thigh, inching closer and closer to him until his fingertips were running along the shaft of Dean’s cock. Dean bit his lip, letting out a soft groan as Castiel’s fingers moved slowly and almost teasingly over Dean’s cock.

Cas gently ran his fingertips up the underside of it before his thumb circled the head, dipping in the slit and gathering the precome that had been sitting there. Dean let out all these soft little noises as Cas explored his cock for what had to be the millionth time. Dean didn’t mind though, not one bit. He always loved how Cas’ lips would turn up into a smirk as he bit the bottom one. Dean’s breath would hitch when Castiel would encircle Dean’s dick in his fist, giving a light squeeze before sliding down the length of it.

Cas even let his hand wander back, thumb stroking over Dean’s balls, rolling them in his hand and even, on occasion, letting a finger slip back to slide over his perineum. Dean moaned, and he couldn’t help but buck up into the touch.

“I can’t see it, but I know that you’ve got a real fucking great cock,” Castiel told Dean as he finally pulled his hand away. Dean huffed a breath of laughter as he shifted backwards, starting to unbutton Cas’ jeans. “I like it better when it’s inside me though,” Castiel said with a smug little look on his face that had Dean grinning.

“I can agree to that statement,” Dean said as he helped Cas awkwardly kick off his boxers and jeans. Once they were off, and Cas’ legs were shamelessly spread, Dean eyed Castiel’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. “I can also state that you’ve got a real fucking great cock too,” Dean told Castiel as he reached over to his bedside table drawer, fumbling inside of it for a lube and a condom. He pulled them out and sat back between Castiel’s legs.

“Too bad that I can’t see your mouth water over it,” Castiel said smugly, causing Dean to roll his eyes fondly.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean grumbled. He ran a hand up Castiel’s leg, and Castiel recognized the touch, know exactly what to do, even though he hadn’t been told. He lifted his legs up, bringing them to his chest with a sigh. He felt Dean shift closer to him before he heard the click of lube cap opening, and anticipation ran through him at the sounds. “Ready?” Dean questioned. Castiel couldn’t help but smile a little. No matter what, Dean always asked Castiel if he was ready, even if the answer was obvious. Castiel simply nodded, and soon felt a slick, cool finger press against his rim. Castiel sighed happily as Dean slowly pressed it in, letting Castiel get used to the feel before he began twisting it and thrusting it in and out of Castiel.

Soon enough, Dean was pulling his fingers out to add a little more lube to another finger. When he returned his fingers to Castiel’s entrance he slowly pushed two in, and Cas let out a soft sigh at the feeling. Dean always took his time preparing Cas, no matter how badly they wanted to hurry things up, even when Cas begged Dean to go faster, Dean always took his time, made sure that Cas was stretched and that everything was gentle. It made fondness grow in Cas’ heart when he thought of it, of the way that Dean wanted to take care of him.

Cas’ thoughts were interrupted when a burst of pleasure ran through his veins. He let out a moan at the realization of what Dean had just hit. Dean, sure enough, had hit Castiel’s prostate, and with each thrust of his two fingers into Castiel, he made sure to pass that spot.

A third finger was soon added, and Castiel was soon thrusting his hips down onto Dean’s fingers, his lip caught between his teeth as he let out soft little noises. Dean watched him fondly and hungrily, waiting until he could tell that Castiel was stretched enough. Still, before he pulled his fingers out, he asked, “Ready?”

Castiel nodded eagerly in response, and Dean pulled his fingers out, reaching for the condom packet and ripping it open before sliding it on. He coated himself in a good layer of lube before settling his hands on Castiel’s legs, scooching forwards and letting the head of his cock nudge Cas’ rim. Castiel’s breath hitched at the feeling as he hooked his legs around the back of Dean’s neck. Dean couldn’t help but ask once more, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Castiel breathed out, tightening his legs around Dean as Dean slowly pushed into Castiel until he was flush against him. Castiel let out a moan as Dean did the same, bracing his arms by Castiel’s head as he tried to catch his breath.

It took only a moment for the two to adjust, and once they had, Dean was pulling back only to thrust back in. The first thrust always made Cas’ breath catch in the back of his throat, no matter how hard or slow Dean was going, his breath always caught.

Dean repeated the motion a few times, finding a pleasurable rhythm for them. It wasn’t really rough, it wasn’t really fast, it was just nice. Castiel let his hands run up Dean’s sides, gripping the backs of Dean’s shoulders as he sighed, taking in the feeling. It was indescribable just how perfect it was to be this close to Dean, to feel him in the closest way possible. It always made pleasure rush through him, but it also made his heart swell. Dean always whispered endearments of how perfect Cas was, how he was so beautiful and sweet, how he felt so good. In moments like those, like this one, Cas didn’t mourn the fact that he couldn’t see, because the feeling of Dean against him, their bodies pressed lovingly together, the smooth sound of Dean’s voice, his tone always tinged with fondness, it made up for it. It was enough, it was more than enough really.

Castiel let himself go, let all kinds of sounds and sayings fall from his lips, even if they were dirty or wanton, he knew that Dean didn’t care. Dean always liked it when Cas let himself go, when he felt every inch of skin that he could find on Dean’s body, his fingers running and gripping it hungrily. He liked when Cas strung together words of praise or pleas, either kind really.

Dean brought a hand up to cup Cas’ jaw as he leaned forwards, letting his lips find Cas’. Cas moaned into the kiss, his tongue reaching out for Dean, for the taste of him. He could never get enough of Dean like this. Dean could never get enough of Cas like this either.

They traced and mapped each other’s mouths sloppily, teeth bumping occasionally, spit slicking their lips. Castiel could feel Dean’s thrusts growing faster, growing hungry. Cas only arched up into them more and pulled Dean closer. “I love you so so much, Cas,” Dean panted into Castiel’s open mouth. Castiel smiled, wide and unashamed as he let his hands cup the sides of Dean’s face, pulling him closer so that they could kiss even more hotly.

“I love you too, Dean, God, do I love you,” Castiel moaned softly. Dean pulled away the slightest, nosing at Castiel’s cheek before kissing and nipping down Castiel’s neck.

“You’re perfect, Cas, so perfect,” Dean murmured into Cas’ skin. Cas smiled again, carding one hand through Dean’s hair. He would easily argue with that statement, say that Dean was just saying that, but he knew by now that if he were to say that, he’d be wrong. When Dean said that to Cas, when he told Cas how beautiful and kind and sweet he was, Dean was never just saying that. Castiel could hear it in his tone, in the way he spoke. He could tell when he was panting it against his skin like he was right now. Dean never just said anything, he always meant it with all of his heart. 

The next thrust was angled differently and it was driven right into Cas’ prostate. Castiel could feel his nerve endings lighting up in pleasure as he let out a loud moan. “Fuck, fuck, Dean, right there, oh, God, don’t stop,” Castiel breathed out as his fingers clenched in Dean’s hair. Cas could feel Dean smile softly against his skin as he kept on angling his thrusts in just the right way, driving them in harder each time. Castiel was arching off the bed, letting loose all the noises and swears and pleas that he wanted because he knew there was no one home, he knew just how much Dean liked it when he was vocal.

“So fucking gorgeous, Cas, God,” Dean groaned as he smoothed his hands down Cas’ body, over every piece of skin that he could find. The touch made Cas heart beat faster, it made him feel like fire was coursing through him. Hearing so much praise from Dean, feeling Dean’s breath, his skin, just feeling Dean, it was all so much, it made the pleasure inside of him light up, and soon enough he could feel his body growing closer to the edge of his orgasm.

“Dean, Dean, fuck, close, I’m so close,” Castiel choked out, grappling for a hold on Dean. He didn’t mean to, but he knew that when he was like this the left scratch marks all over Dean. He couldn’t see them, but Dean always told him about them, pride in his voice. Dean always smiled too when he told Castiel about them. Cas could tell by his voice that his was smiling. It always made Castiel smile too.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean soothed, grinding his hips even harder, thrusting into Castiel so hard that he was moaning so loud that the neighbors probably heard. Not that either Dean or Castiel cared, however.

Cas could tell that Dean was close too, he could tell by his thrusts, by his breath, the way his hands flexed and clenched all over Castiel’s body. Castiel could feel one of Dean’s hands settled on his side, and Castiel let on of his hands reach down so that he could interlace their fingers. He knew that Dean was smiling, he couldn’t see it, and don’t ask him how, but he knew. 

Castiel squeezed his hand tight, and he felt Dean bring it up to his lips, kissing the top of it. Despite the fact that Castiel was like, ten seconds away from coming, he managed a smile right up at Dean. He felt Dean surge forwards once again, their lips slotting together. And once Dean’s tongue was back in Cas’ mouth, that did it for Cas, who screamed Dean’s name, arching as much as he could off the bed as he clenched around Dean.

Dean caught the sight and ate it up, the feeling of Cas clenching around him, hot come erupting between them, Castiel arching almost all the way off the bed. Dean’s thrusts were erratic by now, and it only took a few more for him to come too, his hips stuttering until he buried himself inside of Castiel, his head falling into the crook of Cas’ neck.

The two were panting like crazy as Castiel let his legs fall to the sides of him and Dean, his hands coming up to rest on the curve of Dean’s back. Dean went to pull out, but Castiel’s hands clenched on his back. “Don’t pull out yet, wanna feel you,” he murmured. Castiel felt Dean smile into his skin.

“You really are perfect, aren’t you?” Dean muttered, causing Castiel to grin.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Castiel replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Dean’s head. Castiel felt one of Dean’s hand come up to his cheek, thumb stroking over it. Castiel sighed. “I know that we’re kind of a mess, but if I could stay like this forever, I think I would,” Castiel told Dean, who smiled once more.

“I think that I would too,” Dean told Cas, who rubbed a hand down his back.

“I love you, Dean, I really do,” Cas said softly. Dean pressed a lingering kiss to Castiel’s skin.

“I love you just as much, Cas, I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback is amazing, so feel free to leave any :) If you guys want to A.) become my friend or B.) have me fill a prompt, I'm always [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) on my tumblr :3 Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that you guys are all doing well :D Xoxo <3


End file.
